


Sensazioni travolgenti

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke	ansimiParole: 105 Word





	Sensazioni travolgenti

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Prompt: Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke ansimi  
> Parole: 105 Word

Aomine non era in grado di trattenere quelle spinte: quando si muoveva dentro quel corpo, provava delle sensazioni talmente travolgenti da essere diventata quasi una necessità.  
«Anh…» gemette Wakamatsu continuando a essere tormentato da quei dolci e appassionanti colpi che lo trascinavano ogni volta fra le braccia del kouhai. «Aomine!»  
«Wakamatsu.» Non riusciva a non chiamare il suo nome durante quei deliziosi momenti intimi che li facevano legare sempre di più. «ah…»  
Nell’aria risuonavano quegli ansimi, così sensuali e bollenti, delle vere carezze per i due cestisti e si sentivano quasi cullare da quei melodiosi suoni di cui sentivano non poter più fare a meno.


End file.
